


Hello there, Prince Charming

by janetimothyfreeman



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Enchanted (2007) Fusion, Andalasia, Co-workers, Eventual Fluff, Ice Skating, M/M, No Smut, Otayuri in the background, Prince Victor Nikiforov, Prince Yuri Plisetsky, Regent Yakov Feltsman, Royalty, Weekly Updates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2018-10-23 14:03:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10720770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janetimothyfreeman/pseuds/janetimothyfreeman
Summary: Everything was the same (and boring) for Yuuri Katsuki, an IT worker... until a very gorgeous Prince Charming appeared inside his bathtub.(Enchanted AU where Yurio is a runnaway prince, Viktor, his older brother, has to look for him and Yuuri and Otabek get mixed with their mess.Or 'How you shouldn't fall in love with a prince', a tutorial by Yuuri Katsuki.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, there!
> 
> I've been writing this story for about a month and now I've finally finished it! I'll be posting a chapter a week. I hope you all like it! Please bear in mind that English is not my first language, I haven't written in English for quite some time and I don't have a beta! If you have any suggestions, please let me know!
> 
> Also, I've tagged Mature because of language and some insinuation of sexual feelings, but there won't be any real smut here, although I'll be posting it as a side fanfic soon. ;) 
> 
> Oh! And Yuri is aged-up.
> 
> Best,
> 
> Jane.

"Congratulations on your promotion, Altin!"

"Thank you, Katsuki. Your results weren't bad either."

"Hm, right..." The man looked down, as if he wasn't so sure. Then, with a bright smile, he added, "But I'll work harder to become as good as you! You better watch out", he said as a joke, making Otabek laugh too.

Yuuri was a man almost in his thirties, being at that company, Tiger Inc., a very prestigious mobile apps development company, since he graduated of college, seven years ago. He was sweet and calm and his looks weren't bad. He would be one of the most popular men around the company if not for two reasons.

The first one was, he was gay.

The second one was, he was really, really insecure. He would hide everything behind a smile, afraid of bothering the others and letting them know how weak his true self was.

On the other hand, his colleague, Otabek Altin, was a man still in his twenties and, yet, one of the most prestigious IT worker there. His fair complexion, plus his straightforward personality made people think he was a trustworth person. Even his face, which someone could describe as expressionless, was seen as one mark of his mysterious character. Yuuri could only envy him.

"Hm..." Yuuri scratched his head, unsure of how to say what he needed. "You see, my rent is a bit pricey right now and... well, our salary doesn't go up as much, right?" He laughed nervously. "I was hoping you could give me an advice on that."

"Well..." Otabek paused, reflecting on it. "If you don't mind renting an apartment, I think one is vacant in my building. It is only five minutes away by walk and it's not too small. Plus, the rent is not that much, which is a given. I could speak to the landlord to show you the place. How's that?"

"Oh, that's great! Thank you very, very much! I will look forward to it!"

Yuuri came back to work after that, thinking that Otabek was really a great fellow after all.

* * *

  
_One month later_

Yuuri closed the curtains of his box and turned away from it, a cold sweat dripping down his forehead. That couldn't be happening!

The day started well, just the same as always. He woke up at 6pm (he moved to that place one month ago and it was really great, he needed to give Otabek all the credit for that, and since it was only five minutes away from work, he could sleep more than usual), ate breakfast and headed to work. At the end of that day, he bought some snacks and a wine on his way, since it was friday and he, seriously, needed to relax.

His apartment had a small tube and, thinking about a hot and relaxing bath, he went to fill it out... And then, that happened.

A beautiful man with silver hair, white-cream skin and, God helped him, a muscular body, round at the right places, was there, _taking a bath_. When he saw Yuuri, the man stood up and smiled with those beautiful lips, the water dripping down his hot body, and Yuuri felt so flustered he thought he would pass out.

Then he closed the curtains, his heartbeat so loud he was sure the neighbors would be able to listen from afar.

That should be a dream, right? Come on, no burglar would really take a shower before leaving? Maybe he passed out from stress and didn't come back to his senses yet and...

"I'm still here~", a soft voice almost sang from the other side of the curtain and Yuuri couldn't pretend it was a dream anymore. But, if it wasn't a dream, then what was that?

"... Who are you?"

"My name is Viktor Nikiforov, Mr...?"

"Katsuki. Yuuri Katsuki."

"Ooh, Yuuri!" The man said with a happy tone.

"No, it's Katsuki..."

"But you are a peasant, right? And I am a royal prince. So I can call you whatever I want, am I correct?"

Yuuri's mind was so confused at that moment. The man's tone was like music to his ears, but the words...

"Well, you're in _my house_ , inside _my tube_. Don't talk to me with that tone, _Prince Charming,_ or I'll kick you out, naked or not."

"My, my, you are so rude to your prince! But I like you, then I shall not call the guards. Just let me finish my bath on this tiny tube and..."

"Do you know how many years it's been since we've had even a prince in this country? Plus..." He couldn't take it anymore, so he opened the curtains again. "If you don't like the bath, then..." His mouth went dry the second he put his eyes on that beautiful body again, mainly because the man was standing under the stream of the shower, his back to Yuuri.

_This ass should be illegal._

"Yuuri, you are so stressed! Why don't you shower too?~"

"Wait, wha-"

Before Yuuri could even protest, Viktor had already pulled him into the shower.

"Are you insane?" Yuuri was angry because his finest suit was dripping wet. However, feeling that wet body of against his, even if it was just for a short time, it surely made his blood rush like crazy.

"This is it! Get out!"

"But Yuuri..."

"GET THE F*CKING OUT! You are the rudest person that I've ever met!!"

Viktor caught Yuuri's chin on his hands and smiled widely. "You don't really want to do it, I am sure. Just let the stream relax all sore muscles of your body..."

Becoming more and more aware of another set of muscles growing needy of attention on the _south_ , Yuuri just grabbed the man by the hand and pulled him to the front door.

"Wait, wait, the subjects shall not see the body of their prince-"

"And don't come back, you-"

"Yuuri?"

Yuuri stopped dead on his tracks, feeling too alarmed to even shed a reaction. Otabek Altin, his coworker, boss and now neighbor, was staring at him and the nakedness of Viktor with rounded eyes.

He so wanted to die right now. How he wished the floor would open up and swallow him alive and...

"Viktor?"

A smaller, blond boy appeared behind Otabek. He seemed to be on his early twenties, a face as beautiful as crystal and, yet, had this fierce look on him...

"Yuri!"

Both Otabek and Yuuri shared a shocked look. Did they know each other?

"Yuri, my little brother! I've been looking for you all this time and..."

"DON'T TOUCH ME, YOU OLD HAG!"

Yuuri stared in shock. What a mouth! However, both Viktor and Otabek didn't seem to mind, like they were already used to it. Otabek almost seemed to be holding back a laughter.

Either way, Viktor seemed to know better, staying exactly where he were.

"Who is him?"

"Are you deaf, you pig? My name is Yuri! And I'm the youngest prince of Andalasia!"

It was too much. Yuuri's vision became blurry and he could feel himself falling, falling... But, before hitting the ground, one curious thing popped up on his mind.

No one seemed to be surprised with his reaction at all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri gets to know the situation better and Viktor learns to eat a Big Mac.

"Yuuri? Yuuri? How are you feeling?"

Yuuri slowly opened his eyes, squirming when the excessive light hit them. Where was he-

"How are you, Yuuri?~ I was sooo worried! No subject of mine should be sick and-"

"HE.IS.NOT.YOUR.SUBJECT!! You aren't a prince here, Viktor!!"

Oh, now he recalled: they were the _too-good-to-be-true_ Prince Viktor and the _extremely_ rude Prince Yuri.

"I think I'm fine now, thank you." Yuuri slowly removed patch from his forehead and sat on the couch. "Now, would anyone care to explain what is going on?"

"How is that possible?" Viktor said in a hushed voice, like he was hurt. Yuuri looked at him and, thank goodness, the man seemed to be dressed... With a pair of his pyajamas. If his head didn't hurt so badly, Yuuri could've laughed. "The Royal Family is known in all Andalasia! I know this place is far away, but-"

"Viktor, for crying out loud, we aren't in Andalasia anymore! How slow can you be?!"

"Yuri! Don't be rude!" Viktor snapped back.

"But, Viktor..." Otabek stepped forward. "He is right. This isn't Andalasia. You are in New York City, United States... Planet Earth?"

"I don't understand what you are saying."

"Listen, Viktor." Yuri said slowly, trying really hard to not smash his brother's head against the wall. "I eloped, okay? I jumped in the well on my own accord. I was just too tired of Yakov's bullshit! And yours too!!"

"Watch your mouth, Yuri! You are a young prince, how could've you left your own duties behind like that?"

"Well, maybe I don't want be a prince! Maybe I just want to be normal! To be myself!"

"And go day and night sliding on the frozen lakes, like a spoiled child?"

"I know you like it even more than I do! I've watched you doing it countless times already!"

"But I'm not leaving my duties behind and-"

"Gentlemen." Otabek stepped forward again. "I know you have a lot to talk about, but now isn't the time. Yuuri needs answers. Right?"

Yuuri nodded, his headache worse than before.

"Right." Yuri sat on the other couch, facing the ceiling like he was growing really tired of all that shit. "There is a magic kingdom called Andalasia. Viktor and I are the rightful heirs. Yakov is our uncle and the current regent. He is like a father to us." He smiled. "Sometimes, too much of a father, with that annoying talk about duties and stuff. Viktor likes to play the perfect prince, but he is a rebel just like me. If he had found what I have..." He glanced at Otabek, then watched the ceiling once more. "... He would've run away too, as fastest as he could."

"That's so unfair! You don't know what you're talking about!" Viktor wasn't smiling now. "Yakov and I were so worried! You left without a word! We thought you got caught by goblins or witches or trolls... Who could have guessed you would come to the world where there is no happiness?"

"Excuse me?" Yuuri couldn't have that big talk anymore. "For your information, we have a lot of happiness here! Who do you think you are-"

"I'm Viktor, Prince of Andalasia, of course!"

Yuuri stared at him speechless. When it was clear Viktor _was serious_ , he just shrugged and got up. "Thank you, Otabek, for helping me out. I hope those two don't make you go nuts. I need a shower and some rest. Bye then!"

As he was leaving, Otabek cleared his throat.

"Erm... Yuuri? There's just one problem."

Yuuri turned around.

"And what is it?"

"Well..." Otabek's cheeks became a darker shade of red. "Yuri and I-"

"I am his lover." Yuri said straight away. "And we don't want my brother around while we do... stuff."

It was Viktor's turn to pass out.

* * *

"This is unacceptable!!" Viktor started pacing back and forth inside Yuuri's bedroom. "He is a prince! How could he have a relationship with-"

"A man?" Yuuri could sense the heat of anger coloring his cheeks already.

"Of course not! Why would the gender matter now? Gender means nothing to me! But that boy, Altin, he is a peasant! And an outsider! How can Yuri trust him so blindly? What if he takes him hostage to bribe Yakov and take over the kingdom? What if-"

"Viktor!" Yuuri pressed a pillow against the Prince's face. "I am sure the last thing Otabek wants right now is to have something to do with your crazy kingdom!" He sat on the bed again. "Besides, Yuri is already a man, like it or not. He is responsible for his own decisions."

"He is just a spoiled child! What will become of Andalasia now? I can't rule it all by myself!"

Yuuri was wondering what he could say against it when a sound made him stop on his tracks.

"Ah-!"

He shook his head, his heartbeat becoming louder inside his chest. He was hearing things, right? No way that he'd be hearing-

"Ah-!"

No. No. No. That was DEFINITELY a moan!

"Oh, Yuri!" A deep voice said, and Yuuri felt all hair on his body stand on end.

That couldn't be happening. THAT COULDN'T BE HAPPENING!

"What is that noise?" Viktor asked, growing curious.

"You know what?" Yuuri stood up, forcing himself to seem excited and to talk louder than the noise on the other side of the wall. "I am so hungry right now! Let's take a bite somewhere close? It's getting dark, so we don't have much time!"

He was so glad that Viktor didn't know New York was the city that never slept, or he would be doomed.

"Oh, Yuuri! I am actually hungry too!" He smiled widely and Yuuri felt his heart clench on his chest at the sight. He never saw anyone as beautiful as-

"Ah-!"

"Let's get going then!" And he ushered Viktor outside.

* * *

"Why?"

Yuuri lift his eyes from his Big Mac and looked at Viktor. "What?"

"Where is the silverware?", Viktor said, looking disgusted.

Yuuri couldn't help but laugh. "To eat a hamburguer?"

"Well, yes?"

He laughed lightly once again. "Viktor, you don't need a fork to eat everything."

"And how am I supposed to eat? With my hands?"

"Well... kinda." He gestured at his own lunch. "Just do it."

"But if-"

"C'mon, Viktor! Just try it!"

Viktor, still, grabbed a napkin and the hamburguer. Then, with an anxious look, he took a bite. As soon as he did it, the sauce streammed down his fingers.

"Ow, ow, ow!" Viktor finished chewing and seemed to be in panic. "And what do I do now?"

Yuuri smiled. "You just have to lick it!"

Viktor's disgusted face made Yuuri laugh even more. "Oh, my God, Viktor! Stop being a baby and just lick it off! C'mon!"

Viktor tried licking it off slowly at first, which Yuuri thought it was cute. But then he got the grasp of it and put a whole finger on his mouth and OH.GOD.

The way those beautiful lips curled against that finger made Yuuri's mind go wild, as his blood rushed to unappropriate places. He just stayed there, staring as those lips and tongue lapped at the sauce on his slick fingers...

"Yuuri? Are you okay?"

"Hm?" Viktor's eyes were watching him closely, worried. "Oh, I am sorry!" He could feel his cheeks burning. He was making a fool of himself in front of Prince Charming! Could it _be_ any more embarassing? "I just got a little distracted."

"Oh, well! But this is really fun, isn't it? My fingers are all disgustingly dirty now, but it is so different from what I have been doing my entire life!" He gave one of those heart-shaped smiles that Yuuri was now becoming familiar with, the ones that made his heart race the most. "I can tell why Yuri loves this place so much."

Yuuri smiled too. "It's incredibly rewarding, isn't it? You can do whatever you want or be whoever you want and People don't care at all!"

"Yes! That's exactly the feeling!" He gave another bite on his sandwich. "However, I do miss people's affection, you know? A place where everyone knows your name and care about you. Do you have it, Yuuri?"

There was a lump in his throat. "Well, I have my parents, my sister, some colleagues, like Otabek, and my old ballet teacher, Minako..."

Viktor's eyes sparkled. "Do you dance?"

"I... used to, when I was younger." He said, blushing deeply. How Viktor did that? Yuuri barely knew him for a day and here he was, baring his soul to the man! Was that sorcery?

"That is awesome, Yuuri! I love to dance! We have all those balls back in Andalasia, you would love it! The music, the clothes, the people circling the hall in a perfect harmony! It's wonderful!" The magical smile was back.

Yuuri's heart was beating crazy right now; not only because of how gorgeous and charming Viktor were, but because he shared a long forgotten love of Yuuri: dancing.

"Well..." He scrached the back of his neck. "Those were just lessons for ice skating, so..."

"Ice skating?" Viktor's eyes grew wider. "What is that?"

"You put on a pair of shoes with blades beneath it and slide on a layer of ice."

"Like on a frozen lake?" Viktor was mesmerized now. "I love doing that! It's my favorite hobby in the world! Dancing on a frozen lake!" He caught Yuuri's hands on his. "You have to go with me someday! Where is your lake? We need to go as soon as possible!"

Yuuri chuckled. "Okay, Viktor. I'll take you as soon as I can, okay? Just let me have the weekend off and we can go." Yuuri didn't miss the fact that he and Viktor were doing plans like the man would stay there forever. It was a stupid thing and, yet, it left such a warmth inside his heart!

 _Perhaps I'm in need of company for sometime now_ , Yuuri thought.

And Viktor just seemed like the perfect companion.

* * *

 

"Viktor, I am sorry I can't offer you something nicer, but my place is a bit cramped and I wasn't expecting guests, as you can see." Yuuri finished tidying up the sheets and pillows on the couch. "If you ever need something from me, just call, okay? Good night."

Viktor nodded and made himself home right away. He didn't seem happy about his situation right now, but what could Yuuri do? Although they were getting along pretty well, Viktor was still a stranger and Yuuri didn't want to get too much involved in this.

Fortunately, the mature activities on the other side of the wall seemed to have ceased. Otherwise, Yuuri wouldn't know what to do anymore. He didn't want Viktor to be shocked, for crying out loud!

But as soon as he laid himself on his bed, Yuuri already knew he would have a really hard time to sleep. If he was true to himself, he would admit Viktor was a living and breathing dream: his pale skin, his muscular body, that silver hair and the sexiest eyes and smile Yuuri had ever seen...! And it had been so long since Yuuri had been with someone, so his body was reacting like a teenager just thinking about those lips and eyes and tongue and...

_Oh. No._

The blood shouldn't be rushing there! No! If Viktor woke up, it would be so embarrassing! Yuuri wouldn't be able to bear the shame! No! He should go to sleep before something more embarassing happened...!

"Yuuri?"

"Y-yes?", replied Yuuri, startled.

"I am sorry for being so rude towards your hospitality... But I can't sleep there. It's not my royal chamber!" Viktor was standing at the door of Yuuri's bedroom and looked really sad.

Yuuri sighed. "I don't own anything like your 'royal chamber', Viktor. If at least you could go back..."

"Well, I could sleep in your bed then? I know it's not the same, but it can be _closer_..."

Yuuri started to panic. How could he handle a night full of Prince Viktor, _THE GOD OF SEXINESS_ , in his bed? He wouldn't be able to sleep a wink.

"Sure", said he, with a forced smile. How great his nights would be from now on.

_Really great._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!!!
> 
> I was so happy with all the loved I've received, be it through kudos, bookmarks or comments, so I decided to give you a bigger chapter earlier as thanks! I hope you like it! :D
> 
> Jane.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor and Yuuri finally go ice skating.

And so, several days passed in a flash. At first, Yuuri and Viktor didn't quite click together: they were, of course, still strangers. However, as days passed, something changed: in their 'bedtime' (Yuuri kept himself from thinking too deeply about the name of it), they started to talk about themselves, their lives and to know much more of each other than they would think it would be possible.

Yuuri learned about Viktor's childhood, how he had a long hair when he was a teenager like Yurio, how he aced almost everything he put his hands on (except memory games - he just SUCKED at remembering things he didn't regard as important); how he was more than twelve years older than Yurio and, yet, the youngster would treat him in such a disrespectul manner (not that Viktor seemed to mind, though; he said it was priceless to see Yakov's face everytime Yurio did something considered 'inappropriate'). On the other hand, Yuuri caught himself telling Viktor all about his life: about his parents in the countryside, his childhood, his love for pets... Except for one thing.

How could he even tell his compulsory 'roommate' that he had the hots for him? No way!

On the other hand, Yuuri and Viktor finally discovered a passion they shared: ice skating. What Viktor did back in Andalasia wasn't quite the same as Yuuri did here, of course, but the concept was the same.

"So, Yuuri!" Viktor spoke up that morning. "I was thinking... Would it be so hard to find a frozen lake around here? I want to practice!"

Yuuri laughed, giving Viktor a plate of pirozhki, which he loved. "A frozen lake would be really hard to find in our summer, Viktor. But there are ice rinks where we can skate all year long, regardless of the season." He blushed when he thought better of the situation. It wasn't a date. IT WASN'T A DATE. "I could take you there, if you want."

Viktor stood up and readily hugged Yuuri. "Please! It would make me so happy!"

How could Yuuri ever resist that?

* * *

"Yuuri!" As soon as they entered the ice rink, a ginger girl came closer. "Is that really you? How long has it been already?" She lightly punched his arm. "I thought you've abandoned us."

Yuuri blushed, feeling suddenly shy. "Mrs. Nishigori-"

"Can you quit it already? I already told you: call me Yuuko!" She smiled at Viktor. "Well, well, and who are you? Are you, perhaps, Yuuri's boy-"

"HE ISN'T." Yuuri said in a hushed voice. "Just an acquaintance. Passing by. Will be gone soon. Have a good day!" And he hurried to the line to change his shoes.

He could almost hear Viktor trying to hold his laughter behind him. "What?"

"You're so funny, Yuuri! You were reserved around me at first, but you are so much more reserved around the others! Even around a cute girl like her!" Yuuri could feel the blood rushing to his face. "I dare say, you are full of surprises."

Yuuri was already finishing tying up his ice skates, almost getting in the rink. When Viktor said that, he suddenly felt the rest of his composure go wild. He clasped his hands on Viktor's shirt's lapel (the one he bought on his way home, the one he thought would match Viktor's eyes _perfectly_ ) and said with a determined look on his eyes: "If you think I'm done, don't take your eyes off me. Ever."

Entering the ice rink before the anger could fade out, Yuuri hurried up to do some sequences and jumps he learned back in his hometown.

"Wow, so full of surprises indeed", Yuuri heard Viktor saying behind him and couldn't help but smile. Well, he could be an entincing person sometimes, couldn't he?

* * *

Okay, bringing Viktor to the ice rink was a huge mistake.

Not that he was bad (in fact, he was so skilled everyone stopped and gapped at him), but, Yuuri discovered too late, Viktor loved to pairskate. And since he didn't know anyone there...

Yep, Yuuri had to be his partner. Oh God, could it be more embarassing? As soon as they started (after a long struggle from Yuuri), a crowd gathered around the ice rink. People were even taking photographs! And Yuuri, feeling a bit under pressure, couldn't really not do his best, right?

However... at some point, Yuuri wasn't even thinking anymore about why he was so nervous and embarassed in the first place. Skating like this with Viktor made him recall those happy times in his hometown, where he would skate anytime, and the ice rink was his favorite place in the world. Nowadays he would skate now and then, but where did that passion go? Where his younger self, so full of energy, was hidden?

And what surprised him the most was that, of all people, Viktor was the one to bring this feeling back to life. Not a long time friend, not a date, not a lover. It was Viktor.

Wasn't that crazy?

Those thoughts were giving Yuuri confidence, so he decided to do something he hasn't done since he came to the city, a long time ago: a quad flip.

"Wait, Yuuri, that is dange-"

Of course he was out of shape and fell hard on his butt, bringing his partner down with him.

"Ouch! Hey, Yuuri, are you okay?" Viktor hurried up to his side.

Yuuri's eyes were closed, but as soon as he heard Viktor's voice, they snapped open. "Viktor." Then a huge smiled played on his lips. "I couldn't be better."

Viktor opened one of those heart-shaped smiles and hugged him. "Oh, my! I thought you were badly injured! That was a dangerous thing to do! You could have broken a bone!"

"I have some bruises and I know my body will make me remember this for quite some time", Yuuri said as he took the hand Viktor offered him, wincing a little because of the pain. "But it was really worth it. Thank you, Vitya."

At the mention of that caring nickname, Viktor turned around, blushing heavily, making Yuuri realize what he just said and, oh boy! Now he was blushing too. He decided to just shup up and follow Viktor out of the ice rink.

Inside his chest, however, a very warm feeling subsided.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys!
> 
> One of my favorite scenes is out! I hope you like it!
> 
> Any suggestions, mistakes and such, please don't refrain from telling me! I'm all ears! ;)
> 
> Thank you so much!!
> 
> Jane.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for Viktor and Yuuri face their true feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ABSOLUTELY ADORE THIS CHAPTER!!! <3

"Do you have a minute?"

Yuuri looked up from his computer to Otabek, who was standing beside him. "Of course! Is it about the last code? I just took a look at the suggestions and was plotting them already-"

"This is a private matter. Could we head outside for a second?"

Seeing the urgent look on Otabek's face, Yuuri couldn't help, but shiver. It had to be about Viktor!

Following the other outside, he just waited till he was sure they were out of reach of anyone's ears, and started asking: "Is it about Viktor? What happened? Is he okay-"

"Whoa. Calm down, Yuuri. Nothing happened to Viktor." He put a gentle hand on Yuuri's shoulder, ignoring the blush he saw on Yuuri's face. "However, we could say this matter concerns him as well."

"Right. What is it?"

"Since you and Viktor have been living under the same roof for some time", 'four months', Yuuri corrected him mentally, "I think you know about his background."

"Yes, Viktor told me about it, his royalty and all. But why is it so urgent?"

"Well, since you also know about my situation with Yurio", he squeezed his own hands, a display of intense anxiety, "there is something that have been bothering us for sometime now. Yakov, Yurio's uncle and regent of Andalasia, has been trying to reach him every single day since Viktor arrived in the city. Having both of princes gone must be something bad to a kingdom, I believe." He sighed. "Yurio has been ignoring those calls so far, but I don't know how much it'll take until Yakov himself comes here to bring them back. " He smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. "Do you think Viktor can talk to him? Perhaps if he goes back, Yakov could give up and let Yuri stay? I mean, he is the rightful heir..."

Yuuri nodded, despite that awful feeling inside his chest. He knew this was due to happen someday - one can't run from his destiny forever. "I'll talk to him and see what can be done."

"Thank you, Yuuri." Otabek patted him on the shoulder. "Thinking on the bright side, with Viktor gone, you'll be all alone again. No one disturbing your life anymore. Isn't it wonderful?"

Yeah, yeah. It would be wonderful to be all by himself again, wouldn't it?

* * *

"I'm home!"

His place was empty, but Yuuri didn't think much about it. He couldn't keep Viktor inside the apartment all day (and he didn't want to), so Viktor was free to wander around the city as long as he respected some rules: always take his phone (Yuuri had bought him one), his spare keys and some money with him.

Yuuri was, in fact, relieved that Viktor wasn't around at that moment. He needed some time alone to think about what Otabek said. Viktor would be gone someday... It was clear since the first moment they met. He couldn't stay forever, for God's sake!...

And, although Yuuri didn't want to admit, here he was, growing used to Viktor's bright presence every single day, wanting to know more about him, even enjoying their bedtime at night.

He surely was stupid. To fall in love with someone that would be gone in the blink of the eye! And it wasn't even like he could keep in touch with Viktor either! Andalasia wasn't even in the same world!

Sighing heavily, he decided to take a bath and relax. It wasn't worth to think about his hopeless situation.

* * *

"Yuuri! Yuuri! Wake up!"

He opened his eyes slowly, feeling kinda dizzy. Where was he...?

"Oh, thank goodness!" Viktor pulled him out of the bathtube, sitting him on the cold floor of the bathroom. "You fainted in the tube! Are you alright?"

Yuuri nodded, letting Viktor dry his hair for him, too weak to actually protest or feel embarassed of his nakedness. "Thank you."

"I knew something was off! You aren't sleeping well and you work yourself too hard! Do you think I haven't notice you getting up earlier than me?"

He could feel the blood rushing to his face. If Viktor knew he did that to hide his morning wood...!

"You are so red! Do you have a fever?" Viktor asked, putting his palm against Yuuri's forehead. "I wonder if you're catching a cold..."

"I am fine. Too much time soaked in the hot water, that's all." He pushed Viktor's hands aside and stood up, feeling too much overwhelmed to actually endure his touch. "Otabek asked me to talk to you." He said, wearing his robe and keeping himself at a safe distance from Viktor's hands.

"Hm?"

"You know Yakov's been trying to reach Yurio?" Yuuri asked, heading to the bedroom and closing the door after him. He put his pajamas quickly and went to the kitchen, finding Viktor on the way. "It seems that Yurio isn't answering him."

"I know. He told me."

"WHAT?" Yuuri turned around, surprised. "How come?"

"I've been in touch with Yakov since the first day."

"And why didn't you tell me?"

"Because it wasn't important. This is about Yurio and Yakov, it doesn't concern you."

Yuuri turned back and pretended to fetch himself some water, feeling hurt with Viktor's words, although he knew the other was right. Who did he think he was to barge into other's people private lives?

"And also..." Viktor stepped closer. "... I wanted to enjoy our time alone without bothering you with these matters."

Yuuri could feel his heart race inside his chest. Thank goodness he wasn't facing Viktor right now or he would be doomed!

"A-ah, is that so? I understand." He answered with a shaken voice, hoping it would be enough to make Viktor drop the matter and put some distance between them.

"Yuuri." Viktor's voice was serious. "Look at me, please."

Yuuri dropped his head, sighed and turned around. "Yes, Viktor?"

"Why is it bothering you so much?" He caught Yuuri's hand and pulled him to the living room, sitting himself and Yuuri on the couch. "Talk to me. _Please_."

Why did he have to make it so much harder? How could Yuuri tell him the truth?

"... Because Otabek will be devasted if Yurio goes back," he said with a husky voice and, taking a deep breath, squeezed Viktor's hands, "...a-and I'll be devasted if you go."

Viktor's eyes became wide with surprise. "You would? But I have been nothing but a bother since I came!"

Yuuri smiled. "At first, it's true that I thought you were a nuisance. As you know, you can be infuriating sometimes", and Yuuri winked, becoming serious again right after, "but not anymore. I enjoy your company, I adore your smile and the way you make me feel." His hands were shaking hard. "...I have fallen in love with you, Viktor. I-I am so sorry!" He dropped his head and apologized.

"Hey, look at me. _Pretty please_?" Viktor smiled tenderly at Yuuri. "Why are you so ashamed? Love is a wonderful feeling. They say it's the most powerful thing in the world." He kissed Yuuri's hands. "And if you had told me you wanted to spend the rest of your life with me, that would be just like a proposal." He kissed Yuuri's forehead. "And although we don't know each other for a long time, my answer would always be... Yes. Do you know why?"

Yuuri's eyes were filled with tears. "Why?", he asked in a whisper.

"Because our feelings are the same!" He wiped one tear from Yuuri's left cheek. "Although I've never been in love in my entire life, I KNOW this is it. I adore everything about you, even your flaws, and I can't go through my day without feeling your heartbeat or seeing you smile, knowing you're alive and by my side." He kissed Yuuri's nose. "You're the most precious person in the world to me. Or, in my case, both worlds", he joked, winking.

Yuuri smiled, despite the tears streaming down his cheeks, and hugged Viktor hard. "This is the most beautiful thing I've ever heard." He caressed Viktor's jaw with his hands. "Are you sure you've never been in love before?"

Viktor smiled wider. "Oh, Yuuri!", and hovering over Yuuri, he started kissing him until they were breathless. "I could kiss you forever!"

Of course, Yuuri didn't mind it that much. In fact, he _didn't mind it at all_.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fateful encounter takes place.

“Oh, bugger.”

It was the first word that came out Viktor’s beautiful lips when they entered the apartment. Yuuri was just behind him, carrying their grocery shopping bags.

“What? What is it, love?” He tried to see, but Viktor was blocking the way. “We forgot the faucet running again?”

“No… Much worse than that.” And, as Viktor stepped out of the way, Yuuri could see a bald old man, dressed in posh clothes… Which seemed to be part of a carnival costume.

Yuuri felt a lump on his throat again. The description matched exactly… Yakov’s.

“ _Vitya_ ”, the man said with a furious glare. “Can you and your _husband_ come inside? I don’t want to have this conversation with the door opened.” He looked right through Yuuri. “Someone can be _watching_.”

Viktor laughed and entered the apartment, dropping his bags on the floor with a thud and sitting on the couch like he _belonged_ there. “I hope not. If they _were_ watching, Yuuri and I just gave them an eyeful.” And he blinked to his boyfriend.

Yuuri blushed deeply as he closed the door with his free hand. “Vitya!”

Viktor shrugged. “You know it’s true.”

“Yeah, but you don’t have to voice it out loud in front of your… relative.”

“ _Uncle_ , actually.” The man said, waiting for Yuuri to leave his grocery bags on the floor and sit beside Viktor as well. “My name is Yakov. A pleasure to meet such a fine man.”

Yuuri was confused with the pleasant talk. Viktor have told him so much about that man, about his temper… This wasn’t what he was expecting at all. “Oh, I’m Yuuri, nice to meet you, _sir_ ”, Yuuri replied in a firm voice, shaking the hand the other had extended. “But I’m actually just a _peasant_ , as Viktor would say.”

“Oh, Yakov, Yuuri is indeed marvelous. However, I didn’t change. I’m still me, so why are you-“

“If he could get your ass going, then I’m sure he is a hero!”, Yakov replied in a harsh voice, his face becoming redder. Ok, _now_ that was more like it.

Viktor laughed. “Yeah, I’m not the most perfect prince.”

“Oh, you don’t say?” Yakov raised an eyebrow and Yuuri had to laugh. “What is so funny?”

“Sorry, sir.” Yuuri coughed. “I’m just getting a cold, that’s all.” He coughed again to make an impression. “So, it’s really a pleasure to meet you, but… I dare say, I was expecting you to be here _sooner_.”

“Believe me, the time in Andalasia isn’t the same as in here”, he replied, taking a spot on the opposite couch. “However, I must admit, despite what my boys might have told you, I’m a busy ruler.” He smiled. “How much time has it been?”

“Actually,” Yuuri blushed, “it’s been two years since Viktor and I met each other and… You know, got together.” He smiled fondly at his boyfriend.

“Oh, it is a long time. If you’re still together with this stupid boy of mine,” he said, ignoring the offended _hey!_ Viktor gave them, “then you must be the chosen one.”

“The chosen one?,” Yuuri asked, puzzled.

“Oh, Vitya haven’t told you about it, have him?” Yakov frowned at his nephew, who was looking at his fingernails like they were the most interesting thing in the world. “I should’ve expected as much. Vitya, you’re such an idiot!”

“Hey! Don’t call me like that in front of Yuuri,” he pouted. “Besides, I didn’t want him to be the chosen one, if you must ask me.” Seeing the hurting expression on Yuuri’s face, he hurriedly added: “Oh, no, baby, you _are_ my chosen one, never doubt that. I just didn’t want to burden you with some stupid prophecy.”

“It is _NOT_ a stupid prophecy, Vitya! You and whoever you wed were said to be the best rulers of all times! The Golden age of our kingdom!” Yakov shouted, glaring daggers at him. “And even if he _isn’t_ the chosen one, which I doubt, because no one else would be able to keep up with your _bullshit_ , you still need to come back and get married, to Yuuri or anyone else.”

Viktor groaned. “Why can’t I just choose to _not_ do it? Why can’t we have elections, for example?”

Yakov looked puzzled at him. “Elections?”

“Yeah! Whoever wants to run the lands will show the other citizens why they want to do it and everyone will pick one. The one with most votes, win.” Vitya smiled again. “Easy peasy.”

“I’m sorry for disappointing you, but I’m afraid that’s not possible.” And he shrugged. “And even if it is, it’s none of my concern. I’m retiring, Vitya.” He mindlessly caressed a silver ring on his left hand. “Lilia and I are going to the countryside. We want to spend the rest of our lives in peace now.”

Viktor gapped at him. “What? You’re retiring?”

“Of course, I am! Do you think I would wait until I died for you to come back? You wouldn’t do it and the country would become a mess without a rightful heir. I’m not letting the kingdom fall on the wrong hands.”

Viktor put his arms around Yuuri. “I’m not leaving Yuuri behind.”

“For fuck’s sake, are you deaf? I didn’t say you should leave Yuuri behind or not”, he rolled his eyes. “Damn it! You can marry him or whatever, Vitya. Lilia was a peasant when I married her as well. No one cares about this bullshit anymore. It’s better to have a peasant on the throne by a rightful heir's side than no ruler at all!” He pinched his nose, feeling his anger boil even more. “If you paid attention to the magic classes you had when you were a kid, you’d know there are several ways to keep a connection to this world. Yuuri could keep doing… What do you call it?”

“My job?”

“Precisely. And Vitya could go back to the country and rule. You can thank of it as a job, if you want to. And you can also sleep at night on Andalasia or here. Think about having two houses, except one is a royal palace.” He took a deep breath. “And if you don’t want to rule at all, then just change the law to these _elections_ you’ve said. I don’t know if the people will agree with this, but you can try.”

Viktor and Yuuri stared at him. “But-but we thought-“

“You thought _wrong_. You were stubborn just like your brother. If you had just _asked_ me before making assumptions, all this misunderstanding would be avoided.” He got up. “I don’t care of what you do with your life, Vitya. I taught you everything I could. You can now make your own choices.” He smiled tightly at Yuuri, extending his hand. “Make him happy, you hear me, boy?”

“Yessir!”, feeling a bit surprised. That surely was unexpected!

“Well, then if you excuse me, I have to _scold_ another young prince.” Yakov rolled his eyes, leaving the apartment. “ _Stupid_ _kids._ ”

Viktor and Yuuri stared at each other for the longest moment before breaking the silence.

“Yuuri”, Viktor said, grabbing his boyfriend’s hands. “Do you think it could work? I mean, I only mentioned the elections to spike Yakov, but I don’t know if Andalasia is ready for this yet. It could take some time and…” He sighed. “I don’t want to make you do anything you don’t want to.”

“Vitya”, Yuuri smiled fondly, caressing his cheeks. “I don’t care about the future, as long as it is the two of us. You know I can’t bear children, but if Andalasia becomes a republic in the future, well… It shouldn’t be a problem anymore, right?” He winked. “We could go back and forth from Andalasia, I think… But I think it would be hard to do it with my current job. I have some savings, so we can keep this apartment, and I could also work as a freelance, I think?” He stared at the wall. “We should discuss those things thoroughly before making any decision.”

“Yeah, baby.” Viktor kissed Yuuri’s wrist. “For now, I’ll need to go back to Andalasia, but I can come back at night to sleep right beside my favorite peasant”, he winked. “But I don’t know where we could put another portal… I don’t want to be soaked everytime I get here.”

“We could put it on the fireplace, just like in that Harry Potter movie, or inside our closet, as in Monsters Inc.” Viktor smiled fondly at Yuuri, knowing he was such a movie nerd. Of course he would remember those details. “But, actually”, Yuuri said in a low voice, caressing his boyfriend’s arms, “having you soaked wet in my bathtube doesn’t sound too much of a problem to me.”

In a matter of seconds, they were on the floor, kissing hard, and both felt at home. Yesterday was history, tomorrow was a mystery… But today they were right where they belonged.

_**THE END** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the end! It was supposed to be a short adaption since the beginning.
> 
> I hope you all liked it! I had so much fun writing it!
> 
> Cheers!
> 
> Jane.


End file.
